


Too Young, Too Dumb

by baektinkywinky, chogiwalaakongmaisip



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baektinkywinky/pseuds/baektinkywinky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/chogiwalaakongmaisip/pseuds/chogiwalaakongmaisip
Summary: model chanyeol park x editor-in-chief baekhyun byun. may past, nagkita at the present, mapapag-usapan ba ang future? exes who met after 4 years… is there space for a second chance? (inspired by lee taemin’s 2Kids.)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 38





	Too Young, Too Dumb

**Author's Note:**

> maraming salamat, @100791zjs sa pagbigay ng prompt na ito at sa pag-donate! sana magustuhan mo ang kwento at nabigyan namin ng maayos na ending ang mga characters. maraming salamat ulit!!! <3
> 
> *ang kwentong ito ay bahagi ng writing commission drive ni @10derluv at @baektinkywinky para sa typhoon ulysses survivors. direktang dinonate ng mga prompter sa KayaNatinPH ang amount bago pa man nila itinigil ang pag tanggap ng donations.*

_ Even if it hurts whenever you breathe in _

_ Leave me alone, let me be alone _

_ Just to miss you even in regret _

_ Leave me alone _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Bakit nga ba kayo nag-break?"

  
  


Kung tinatantusan lang siguro ni Chanyeol kung pang-ilang tanong na ba ni Sehun iyon ay baka naka-bingo na siya. 

  
  


They're currently in a bar, away from the crowd and spotlight na dala ng after party nila. Of course, he was invited but Chanyeol declined at dinahilang napagod siya sa event kaya uuwi na lang daw siya. Kaagad niyang tinawagan si Sehun at kaagad naman itong umoo dahil pasaan pa't number one talaga sa inuman ang kaibigan niya. 

  
  


"Are you drunk? Kanina ka pa tanong nang tanong diyan."

  
  


"Eh, kaya nga ako nagtatanong kasi hindi ko alam."

  
  


"Are we really friends o talagang kinalimutan mo lang?"

  
  


Now that's new. Hindi ba talaga niya nasabi kay Sehun ang rason eh matagal na silang hiwalay ng ex niya. 2 years na pero pakiramdam niya kahapon lang magkasama sila. 2 years na pala pero lugmok pa rin siya.

  
  


"Oo nga, Chanyeol. Are we really friends? Kasi hindi mo talaga ako kinuwentuhan kahit dati pa. Whenever I try to ask about it, you'll dismiss me o kaya naman you'll divert the topic. Patanong-tanong ka pa diyan kung magkaibigan tayo eh hindi ka naman talaga nagsasabi."

  
  


Okay, so maybe Sehun's right this time. Hindi nga talaga siguro niya nasabi because when they broke up, ilang linggo rin siyang hindi nakipag-usap kahit kanino. At nang makipagkita siya sa barkada, no one dared to ask him what happened. Except Sehun na hindi naman niya sinasagot. In the end, he tried hard to bury their story. Pero syempre, gimik niya lang 'yon. Sinungaling talaga siyang tao. Kahit sarili niya, pinagsisinungalingan niya.

  
  


"Bakit pa kasi, 'di ba. Kahit naman sabihin ko, hindi naman niya ako babalikan."

  
  


"Oh, so siya pala ang nakipag-break."

  
  


"Yup. Because I was a jerk", he answered as he gulped down a glass of whiskey. He can feel little tears forming in his eyes pero isinisi niya ito sa tapang ng alak at hindi sa mga alaalang biglang nag-flash sa isip niya.

  
  


"Two long years yet…"

  
  


"Yet, ganito pa rin ako."

  
  


"Tapos, magiging magkatrabaho kayo? Why did you even agree in the first place?"

  
  


Kanina lang din naman ibinalita sa kanya ang tungkol sa magiging schedule niya for the next month. Kaya bago pa lang magsimula ang fashion event ay pagod na talaga siya. Kulang na nga lang ay iwan niya ito at makipag-inuman na lang kay Sehun buong araw. But of course, ipinangako niya rin naman sa sarili niya na he'll change for the better kaya kahit bothered ay itinuloy niya ang event. If he was the same man years ago, baka nga iba ang naging desisyon niya.

  
  


"I don't have a choice."

  
  


Sehun didn't answer right away but instead, he looked at him disapprovingly bago ito nagsalin ng alak sa baso. "Choice, my ass. We all know na ikaw ang boss. Isang kindat mo lang, susundin ka na ng staff mo. C'mon, stop lying."

  
  


"You really know me", Chanyeol answered, chuckling. 

  
  


"Gusto mo lang siyang makita ulit. Eh paano 'yan kung may boyfriend na?"

  
  


"Ha? Meron na raw ba?"

  
  


Tinawanan naman siya ni Sehun kaya't sinamaan na lang niya ito ng tingin. "Aba malay ko. Ask him. 'Di ba siya ang may pa-presscon? After no'n, kausapin mo siya."

  
  


"You know I can't do that. Hindi ko nga alam kung tatanggapin niya ba ang work o baka mag-back out siya. Pero bahala na. Gusto ko lang talaga siyang makita ulit. Kapag nakausap ko after, swerte ko na lang talaga."

  
  


Sehun only hummed as a response and for a while ay tahimik lang silang umiinom. His mind is flying elsewhere. Napakaraming bagay ang tumatakbo sa isip niya but above all of it, alam niya sa sarili niyang isa lang talaga ang gusto niyang gawin. He wants to apologize.

  
  


"May sumasabit pa ba?"

  
  


"Hindi naman nabawasan. I still love him. A lot."

  
  


Kung may pa-full circle man ang universe, eto na ‘yun. Chanyeol is scheduled to be in the front page of a magazine na ang Editor in Chief ay ang ex niya lang naman na mahal na mahal niya pa. 

  
  


Bakit kamo full circle? 

  
  


Because through the magazine rin kasi kung bakit sila nagkakilala ni “Sunny”, 5 years ago.

\---

_ Kakagraduate pa lang ni Baekhyun sa kursong BA Information Design and he decided, right then and there, na gusto niyang magtrabaho para sa isang magazine. _

  
  


_ He’s the kind of person na sobrang positive at bibo, palaging nagpapatawa, laging nakatawa o nakangiti at higit sa lahat, pala-kaibigan. Kaya when he applied at the magazine as an intern, pasok agad. _

  
  


_ Baekhyun started from the bottom (though bottom naman talaga siya heheheheheheh edit mo to natawa lang ako) and he expected it to be that way. Naging intern aka taga-timpla ng kape ng EIC at ng buong board, tiga-book ng conference room, tumatakbo sa patahian kapag may kulang sa shoot, taga-book ng models, ng talents, ng mga lugar. _

  
  


_ At dahil siya ang taga-book ng models, doon niya nakilala si Chanyeol. _

  
  


_ It was that one fine day nang magpa-audition ang Moda Magazine for fresh faces na isasali nila sa “models to watch out for” line nila for the next issue. _

  
  


_ Baekhyun expected the day to be just another audition day, pero as what they always say, expect the unexpected. _

  
  


_ Mahaba ang pila at yun na ata ang pinaka-malaking turnout ng auditions nila so far. _

_ Nakatayo si Baekhyun sa likod ng EIC nilang si Ms. BOA na katabi ang ilan pang kasama sa panel na batikang models na rin. _

  
  


_ “Papasukin mo na yung next 5, Sunny, please.” _

  
  


_ “Sige po.” Tumakbo si Baekhyun papunta sa pinto at binuksan ito. _

  
  


_ “Yung susunod na lima po, pasok na po kayo and form a line, facing the table. Pakisuot narin po ng number tags niyo for easy identification. Thank you!” He opened the door widely and ushered 5 towering people. Nalula si Baekhyun sa tangkad nila pero may isang nakaw-pansin para sa kanya. _

_ Bumalik siya sa pwesto niya at hindi niya maiwasang tumingin sa unang lalaki sa pila. _

  
  


_ “Introduce yourselves. Name, age, height. Applicant 11, you can start.” Ms. BOA crossed her arms against her chest and leaned back on her seat. _

  
  


_ Applicant 11 cleared his throat and started talking. “Hi. I’m Chanyeol Park. You can call me Yeol. I am 22 years old. 6’1.” _

  
  


_ Napatingin si Baekhyun sa nagsasalita and amazed siya sa lalim ng boses nito. _

  
  


_ “Okay, next.” _

  
  


_ Everyone else seem irrelevant na for Baekhyun kasi nakafocus na siya sa pagbabasa ng application form ni Mister Malaming na Malalim ang Boses. _

  
  


_ “Sunny?” _

  
  


_ …. _

  
  


_ “Sunny??” _

  
  


_ … _

  
  
  


_ “Baekhyun?!” _ _  
  
_

_ “Ye-yes po?” _ _  
  
_

_ “Kanina pa kita tinatawag!” _ _  
  
_

_ “Sorry po, Ms. BOA, may inaayos lang po.” _ _  
  
_

_ “Papasukin mo na yung next 5.” _ _  
  
_

_ “Sige po.” _

  
  


_ “Wait. Come here, come here.” _

  
  


_ Nagmadali namang bumalik si Baekhyun sa tabi ni Ms. BOA. She made him crouch down, yung akmang may ibubulong sa kanya.  _

  
  


_ “Let applicant 11 know na we shortlisted him already. Let him wait nalang sa gilid until we’re done with the others.” _

_  
_ _ “Si Chanyeol Park po ba?” _

_  
_ _ “May iba pa bang applicant 11, Sunny?” Ngumiti si Ms. BOA sa kanya. Sarcastic yung boses, yes, pero nakangiti at kalmado pa rin ang aura. _

  
  


_ “Oh, right. Sige po.” He grinned and carefully walked out of the room. _

  
  


_ Medyo kinakabahan at nahihiya siya to approach the very tall person. Siguro kasi, he looks so serious at mukhang ayaw sa taong madaldal like him. _

  
  


_ “Uhh… excuse me… applicant 11, sabi ni Ms. BOA you were shortlisted na so pahintay nalang ng ibang kasama mo.” _

  
  


_ Tinanggal ni Chanyeol ang headphones. _

_  
  
_

_ “Sorry, hindi kita narinig. Ano ‘yun?” _ _  
  
_

_ “Pahintay nalang daw kasi kasama ka sa shortlist, tatapusin lang yung mga natira.” _ _  
  
_

_ “So sure na kasali ako?” _ _  
  
_

_ “I think so.” _ _  
  
_

_ “Nice.” _

  
  


_ Ngumiti ito sa kanya at parang tumigil ang tibok ng puso ni Baekhyun. Ang gwapo niya kapag nakangiti.  _

_ “Sige, pasok lang ako.” _ _  
  
_

_ “Thank you.” _ _  
  
_

_ “Sure.” _

  
  


_ Tumalikod na si Baekhyun at nagmadaling pumasok sa loob. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ All in all, there were 30 applicants and they were narrowed down to 15, and then, 10. _

  
  


_ It’s almost 7 at hindi pa rin tapos ang panel sa pag-decide kung sino ang pipiliing lima na ilalagay nila sa next issue ng magazine. _

  
  


_ Gutom na si Baekhyun pero wala pang order mula sa EIC kung libre ba ang staff sa dinner. While waiting for Ms. BOA’s orders, lumabas muna si Baekhyun at nagpahangin. _

  
  


_ “Gusto mo?” _

_  
  
_

_ Napalingon siya bigla sa pamilyar na boses. Si Chanyeol, offering him some crackers. _

  
  


_ “Gutom ka na ba? Tagal ng desisyon nila, ‘no.” _

  
  


_ Ngumiti lang si Baekhyun at kumuha ng isang piraso. “Salamat ha. Nakakagutom pala yung ganito.” _

  
  


_ "Wait, kaka-start mo lang ba sa job na 'to?", tanong ni Chanyeol with that sincere curious look on his face. _

  
  


_ "Ah, oo. Actually, intern pa lang. So, hindi ko pa talaga kabisado 'yung system. 'Di ko naman alam na pwede palang abutin ng gabi sa pagpili ng applicants. Kung alam ko lang, nakapagbaon sana ako", sagot naman niya at nang mapatingin siya kay Chanyeol ay nakita niyang nakatitig lang din ito sa kanya. Nagulat yata sa pang-pageant niyang sagot. _

  
  


_ "Sorry, ang daldal ko", pahabol niya sabay ngiti. Nakakahiya naman kasi. Kung bakit ba sobrang galing niyang mag-overshare. Mukhang natakot na tuloy 'yung crush of the day niya. _

  
  


_ "No, no. It's fine. Napapanis na rin naman 'yung laway ko rito", and then he smiled. Narinig niya. Narinig niyang napamura ang utak niya dahil may dimple si mr. pogi! May dimple siya! Gusto niya nga sanang pangitiin ulit para pindutin ang biloy nito pero narealize niyang sobrang nakakahiya na 'yon. Kota na siya sa mga embarrassing moments for today. _

  
  


_ "Ay akala ko, friend mo si applicant 6? Nakita ko kasi kayong magkausap kanina." _

  
  


_ "Oh, si Sehun? Magkakilala kasi talaga kami. But we're not that close. Alam mo na, maliit lang naman ang industry, we always see each other lalo sa ganito." _

  
  


_ "Sa bagay. But uh, if I may ask… gaano katagal ka ng model?", medyo cautious pa siya sa pagtatanong. Kailangan niyang bumawi this time. _

  
  


_ "Bago-bago pa lang din. Nag-aapply apply kung saan available. Part time, actually." _

  
  


_ "Oh, I see. Pero uy ha, you don't look like a newbie."  _

  
  


_ Sablay na naman ang sagot niya. Pasikreto na lang siyang napapikit sa kahihiyan. Wala na talaga yata siyang pag-asang makapagpacute man lang. _

  
  


_ "Marami ngang nagsasabi niyan", Chanyeol answered with that dreamy look and smile on his face. Malapit na siyang matunaw sa totoo lang. _

  
  


_ And just when he's trying to make a comeback (para naman maging cute ang last memory ni Chanyeol sa kanya), ay saka naman nag-ring ang phone niya. Si Ms. Boa, hinahanap na siya. Pagkatapos ng tawag ay agad niyang sinabihan si Chanyeol. "Uy, may results na raw. Akyat na tayo." _

  
  


_ From afar, Baekhyun can see Chanyeol smiling happily habang kinakamayan si Ms. Boa. _

  
  


_ "Congratulations, Mr. Park. You were chosen as one of the models for our next issue."  _

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Habang nagliligpit ng gamit si Baekhyun, nakita siya ni Chanyeol. _

  
  


_ “Hey. Thank you pala sa konting chit-chat kanina. It made the waiting time less dreadful.” _ _  
  
_

_ “Uy. Okay lang ‘yun. Thanks nga pala sa biswkit.” Hindi nakatingin si Baekhyun kasi busy siya sa pagliligpit. _

  
  


_ “No worries… Uhh… Uuwi ka na ba after mo dito?” _ _  
  
_

_ “Oo. Maaga pa kasi sa office bukas.” _ _  
  
_

_ “Oh, okay. Sige, I’ll go ahead. See you sa shoot ulit.” _

  
  


_ Tumango at ngumiti lang si Baekhyun at umalis na si Chanyeol. _

  
  


_ If it wasn’t that obvious, Chanyeol wanted more time with him. Sa konting oras na nagkausap sila ni Baekhyun a while ago, nabitin siya and he wanted to know him more. _

  
  


_ Pero ayaw niya namang mamilit, baka mali lang yung naging observation niya kanina na Baekhyun is attracted to men. Baka nga mali lang talaga. He went ahead and nagpaalam na sa ibang nasa location. _

  
  
  
  


_ Medyo matagal din siyang na-tengga sa parking lot dahil rush hour yata at halos palabas na lahat. He patiently waited for his turn habang iniisip pa rin ang lalaking nakausap niya kanina. Mabuti na lang at tinawag siya ng boss niya kaya nalaman niya ito. _

  
  


_ Baekhyun. Sunny. Bagay na bagay sa kanya. _

  
  


_ And it was when he's about to turn left nang makita niya ito. Nakatayo si Baekhyun sa waiting shed, balisa ang tingin sa ulan. Baka walang payong, naisip niya. Napangiti naman siya nang marealize na kakampi niya yata ang universe ngayong gabi. _

  
  


_ "Sunny!", sigaw ni Chanyeol sabay busina as he stopped sa harap mismo ni Baekhyun. Halata namang nagulat ito pero kaagad ding ngumiti. _

  
  


_ "Uy, ikaw pala! Pauwi na?" _

  
  


_ "Oo. Ikaw ba?" _

  
  


_ "Hintayin ko lang tumila 'to." _

  
  


_ "Hatid na kita?" _

  
  


_ "H-ha?" _

  
  


_ "Hatid na kita. Malakas ulan oh. Saka baka mapagalitan pa ako rito kaya sakay na!" _

  
  


_ He saw the hesitance in Baekhyun's eyes kaya agad naman siyang nagpahabol ng, "Don't worry, 'di kita kikidnapin. Iuuwi kita. 'Lika na!" _

  
  


_ Napangiti naman nang tuluyan doon si Baekhyun and wow, now he knows why he's being called as Sunny. Cheesy as fuck pero nakalimutan niya yata ang kalakasan ng ulan nang ngumiti ito. _

  
  
  
  


_ However, hindi naman talaga sila nakauwi kaagad bilang kasalukuyan silang humihigop ng goto ngayon. Parehas nga pala silang hindi pa nakakapaghapunan kaya napagpasyahan nilang kumain na muna. _

  
  


_ "Alam mo pala pangalan ko?", tanong ni Baekhyun. _

  
  


_ "Ah oo, narinig ko kasi kay Ms. Boa kanina nung tinawag ka." _

  
  


_ "Ah hehe oo nga, nag-space out kasi ako kanina. Nakailang tawag tuloy siya." _

  
  


_ "Mukha siyang masungit, actually." _

  
  


_ "Oo, pero mabait siya. Professional lang talaga. Trabaho kung trabaho. Uy, congrats pala, napili kang model sa next issue namin." _

  
  


_ "Sinuwerte lang siguro." _

  
  


_ "Naku, hindi lang swerte. Alam ni Ms. Boa kung sino talaga ang karapat-dapat at may potential. You also looked like you love what you're doing. You were accepted for a reason", he answered, smiling. Ayan na naman siya sa mga ngiti na 'yan. Ayaw niyang masanay at baka hanap-hanapin niya pero ayaw din naman niyang pigilan. Bahala na. If they'll meet again after this or after his job sa magazine na iyon, pasasalamatan niya talaga lahat ng santo. "Ay, sorry. Napasobra na naman ba ako? Hahaha!" _

  
  


_ "Magsalita ka lang, sus. Eh, ikaw ba, mahal mo naman trabaho mo?", tanong niya sabay higop din ng goto. _

  
  


_ Baekhyun paused for a while. Napahinto nga rin siya sa pag-kain at tumingin sa kanya. Chanyeol subtly gulped because he's not ready for that gaze. Ganito ba talaga kapag nag-gogoto? _

  
  


_ "Yes. Gusto ko 'yung trabaho ko. 'Mahal' is such a deep word kaya ayokong baliin ang pagiging sagrado niya", patawa-tawang sagot ni Baekhyun. "Pero alam ko, na gusto ko siya. Sapat na kapag papasok pa lang ako sa trabaho, may excitement, kaba, at tuwa kasi new experience, new people. Takot pa rin naman ako syempre pero kapag gusto mo naman 'yung ginagawa mo, may magagawa pa ba ang takot?" _

  
  


_ Hindi naman nakasagot kaagad si Chanyeol doon dahil napaisip din siya. Nagulat na nga lang siya nang biglang magsalita ulit ang kausap niya. "Omg! Para akong nag-Ted Talk! Sorry talaga, napakadaldal ko. Promise, last na 'yon!", banggit ni Baekhyun at itinaas pa ang kanang kamay na parang nanunumpa. Natawa na lang din siya at napailing pero sa loob loob niya ay parang sumasabog na siya sa kilig.  _

  
  


_ FUCK, SOBRANG CUTE NI SUNNY. _

  
  
  
  
  


_ An hour later, naka-park na si Chanyeol sa tapat ng bahay ni Baekhyun somewhere around Manila. Hatinggabi na at halatang napasarap ang kain at kwentuhan nila kaya hindi na nila namalayan ang oras. _

  
  


_ "Thank you ulit sa paghatid, Chanyeol." _

  
  


_ "Yeol na lang." _

  
  


_ "Ha?" _

  
  


_ "Yeol na lang ang itawag mo sa'kin." _

  
  


_ "O-oh, I see. Sige. Yeol." _

  
  


_ "And I'll call you Sunny. Okay lang ba?" _

  
  


_ "Oo naman! Mas gusto ko 'yon!" _

  
  


_ God, not that smile again. _

  
  


_ "Una na pala ako", Baekhyun said habang pinipilit nitong tanggalin ang seatbelt niya. He can even hear him mumbling, 'pano ba 'to', 'shet, ang hirap' kaya naman kahit kinakabahan siyang mas lumapit kay Baekhyun ay tinulungan niya na rin itong magtanggal.  _

  
  


_ "Wait, let me… there, okay na." _

  
  


_ Wrong move. Wrong move kasi ngayon, mas nakita niya nang malapitan ang mukha ni Baekhyun. Puppy eyes, button nose, and thin triangular shape lips. Nakatitig lang din sa kanya ito for a while at parang nag-pause ang paligid for 5 seconds pero nakatulala lang talaga siya kay Baekhyun. _

  
  


_ 5 minutes later, nanatiling nakatulala si Chanyeol. This time, there's no Baekhyun who stole a kiss and left right after. _

  
  


\-----

_ A breakup that couldn’t get any worse _

_ But I think it was beautiful in the beginning _

_ All the scars and traces you left on me _

_ They were love, and still are now _

  
  
  


Maagang nagising si Chanyeol that day. Pinaghandaan niya ito and he even made sure that he's mentally and emotionally prepared. 

His manager booked him their company’s car kaya he won’t drive. Mas lalo siyang naging excited dahil hindi na siya maha-hassle na magmaneho.

  
  


He got up, took a bath, brought his personal essentials and went down to his condo building’s entrance. Buti nalang, on time yung driver and he only waited for a couple of minutes - di niya rin ma-gets ba’t excited siyang pumunta sa location.

  
  


“Kuya, may dadaanan pala tayo. Kilala mo ba si Sehun Oh?”   
  


“Oo, sa kabilang condo lang yun, diba, Yeol?”   
  


“Opo. Dadaanan lang natin saglit, may kukunin lang ako sa kanya.”

  
  


Tumango ang driver at napangiti si Chanyeol. He will see the love of his life soon and sana, they can talk like the old times.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Nag-park ang driver sa harap ni Sehun and Chanyeol opened his window.

  
  


“Excited ka bang makita siya or are you faking your smile?”   
  


“Legit, excited ako.”   
  


“Good luck.”   
  


“As if I need it. Sure akong kakausapin ako non.”

  
  


“Grabe, parang kagabi lang halos maburyo ka na 

sa alak at pagkasawi mo. Ayan, sana naman tanggapin niya.” Ipinasok ni Sehun sa sasakyan ang isang malaking bouquet of chocolates.

  
  


“Thanks, bro. Bawi ako.”   
  


“Sige na, baka ma-late ka pa at magalit sa’yo si 

EIC.” Sehun closed the car door and umalis na sila Chanyeol.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chanyeol is comfortable on his make-up chair. Nak-cross legs pa at nagce-cellphone.Hindi halata sa mukha niyang may inaantay pero kada-bukas ng trapal ng air-conditioned tent niya, napapalingon siya agad.

  
  


“Wala pa ba siya? Grabe ilang oras na tayong naghihintay ah.” Nagre-reklamo na ang nagme-make up sa kanya.

  
  


“Papunta pa raw eh. Sana pala sinabi niyang 10am yung call time para hindi tayo masyadong maaga dito.” Sagot naman ng nag-aayos ng buhok niya.   
  


“Alam mo naman ‘yon, ayaw sa late pero siya 

mismo, late na.”   
  


“Pero sabi nila ngayon lang daw na-late yan eh.”   
  


“Talaga? Baka kasi outdoor shoot?”   
  


“Baka.”

  
  


Chanyeol cleared his throat. “Si Baekhyun ba pinag-uusapan niyo?”   
  


“Oo. Hehe. Magkakilala ba kayo?”

  
  


*Mag-ex pa nga eh.* Naisip ni Chanyeol.

  
  


“Oo… Sino bang hindi nakakakilala sa kanya.”   
  


“Totoo. Isa na nga siguro siya sa pinaka-in demand na personality ngayon. Hindi lang kasi magaling sa trabaho, gwapo pa.”

  
  


“Gwapo rin ang gusto.” Dumugtong yung kasama nilang PA.   
  


“Hahaha! Ikaw talaga, chismosa!”   
  


Yumuko si Chanyeol at nagtago ng ngiti.

  
  


“Narinig ko nga sa mga kasama ko rin sa make-up team na maraming naghahabol dyan pero laging sagot, “busy”.”

  
  


“Busy ba talaga o hindi niya lang type?”

  
  


Napa-upo nang maayos si Chanyeol sa mga narinig.

  
  


Busy. 

Hindi type.

  
  


Or baka hindi rin maka move-on gaya niya?

  
  


Natigil ang train of thought niya nang pinaandar ng hairstylist niya ang hairdryer.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Isang pihit pa sa left, Yeol!” Sigaw ng photographer niya.

  
  


He did as what he was told at pumihit pakaliwa.

  
  


“Good! Stay put! Ayaaaan!”

  
  


Lumingon si Chanyeol at ngumiti. Tapos seryoso ulit. Tapos may smoldering look pa.

  
  


“Okay! Nakuha ko na! Next set na po tayo!”

  
  


Nagsitakbuhan ang crew at tinanggal ang mga props at set design. Lumapit naman ang hairstylist at make-up artist niya at iniayos ang atomic blonde niyang buhok na naka-undercut. Iniayos ang foundation at lipgloss niya.

  
  


Malikot naman ang mata ni Chanyeol at hinahanap ang Sunny ng buhay niya.

  
  


“Wala pa rin ba si EIC?” Tanong niya sa make-up artist niya.

  
  


“Andyan na ata, nasa kabilang room, chinecheck yung next set.”

  
  


“Doon din ba yung next set natin?”

  
  


“Opo.” Napangiti siya. Sa wakas, magkikita na talaga sila.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After niyang magbihis ng outfit para sa next set, dumaan muna siya sa sasakyan at kinuha ang chocolate bouquet.

  
  


“Excuse me, nasa set na ba si Sunny?”   
  


“Sino hong Sunny?”

  
  


“Si Sunny. Yung EIC?”   
  


“Ahh. Si Baekhyun? Opo, nasa set na po.”

  
  


“Sige, salamat.”   
  


As he was walking towards the next set (isa ito sa sampung bedroom ng isang old mansion na located outside the metro), iba't-ibang klaseng emosyon na ang bumabalot sa kanya. Kabado pero masaya. Takot pero excited. Bumuntong-hininga muna siya at napahigpit pa ang hawak sa bouquet bago sumilip sa kwarto. 

  
  


And there, he saw him again.  _ His Sunny. _

  
  


Side profile pa lang ang nakita niya but it was enough to make his heart race. Tangina, para siyang highschool student na mag-aaya ng prom date. Nakakatawa lang din kasi naka-tuxedo siya ngayon at may dala pa siyang bouquet. Para siyang aakyat ng ligaw.

  
  


Nakikipag-usap si Baekhyun sa isa mga staffs when he finally decided to enter. Naka-ilang breathe in, breathe out muna siya bago siya nagkaroon ng lakas ng loob. Saktong ilang hakbang na lang sana bago siya makalapit ay nag-ring ang telepono ni Baekhyun kaya't umalis din ito mula sa kinalalagyan niya. Wala na lang din siyang magawa kundi ang malungkot at nagmukha pa siyang binasted dahil hawak na lang niya sa isang kamay ang bouquet.  _ Hindi yata niya kakampi ang universe ngayon. _

  
  


"Sir, retouch lang po?"

  
  


"Sure."

  
  


When the shoot started again, nanumbalik ang excitement ni Chanyeol. Okay lang kung hindi niya nakita o nakausap kaagad kanina. Baka importante ang tawag dahil professional tone ang ginamit nitong pangbati. Marami pang chance. Mahaba pa ang araw. 

  
  


To his dismay though, matatapos na lang ang shoot for that set ay hindi pa rin bumabalik si Baekhyun. Papunta na nga ulit sila sa susunod na room pero wala pa ring Sunny in sight. Ipinahawak na nga lang muna niya sa isang staff ang bouquet at ipinagbiling ingatan ito. Nag-uumpisa na siyang ma-demotivate sa totoo lang.

  
  


It was when he's already in his last pose nang bigla niyang narinig ang boses nito.

  
  


"I like the provocative look."

  
  


Nakatayo si Baekhyun malapit sa kanya pero malayong-malayo ang tingin dahil nakikipag-usap ito currently sa art director. Based on his observation, mukhang nagdidiscuss sila ng details ng shoot dahil may katabi si Baekhyun na nag-tetake down notes. 

  
  


_ Miss na miss niya talaga ito. _

  
  


Baekhyun looked different now. Medyo nag-mature ang facial features niya siguro dahil pumayat nang kaunti. His aura seems intimidating dahil na rin siguro sa suot at hairstyle niya ngayon. All black ang clothing niya from his oversized jacket, inner shirt, and jeans. Feeling niya tuloy ay may ipinagluluksa ito. 

  
  


But, if there's one thing that's very noticeable, iyon ay ang hindi niya pagngiti nang madalas.

  
  


All throughout the shoot, palagi niyang sinusulyapan si Baekhyun pero ni hindi man lang siya tinapunan nito kahit isang tingin. Sinasadya niya na ngang magkamali para tawagin nang tawagin ng photographer ang pangalan niya pero wala talaga. Busy lang ito sa pakikipag-usap kung kani-kanino, sa pagsusulat ng kung ano, o sa pag-cecellphone but he never spared a glance at him.

  
  


Baekhyun didn't care. At all.

  
  


Parang gusto na lang maluha ni Chanyeol habang nagtatrabaho. 

  
  


Sa next set, nakaupo si Baekhyun sa gilid ng art director at ng set stylist. Nakatutok silang tatlo sa monitor at mas ginalingan ni Chanyeol ang pag-anggulo.

  
  


“Yeol, can you turn your shoulders to the right tas angat mo konti yung ulo mo.”

  
  


Ginawa niya at syempre, sabay tingin kay Baekhyun. Umiwas agad si Chanyeol kasi nakita niyang may kausap si Baekhyun sa phone tapos nakangiti pa. Mas lalo tuloy siyang nagduda na may bago na.

  
  


“Yeol?”

  
  


“Po?”

  
  


“Dito ang tingin sa camera.”

  
  


“Sorry.”   
  


Narinig ata ni Baekhyun ang sabi ng photographer kaya napatingin ito.

  
  


“Can we all focus sa work?” Baekhyun said loudly sabay buntong hininga. Dismayado.

  
  


“Sorry.”

  
  


“I hope you mean it.”

  
  


Natahimik ang lahat sa sagot ni Baekhyun at parang malulusaw na si Chanyeol sa hiya.

__

When lunch time came, pakiramdam niya nabunutan siya ng tinik sa lalamunan. At least, makakahinga ulit siya bago magtrabaho and most of all, may chance na makausap niya ulit si Baekhyun. Today, he promised na hindi siya susuko just like he did two years ago.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sa likod ng old mansion ay may abandoned fountain kung saan may kaunting halaman sa paligid. Mukhang inaalagaan pa rin ang mga bulaklak kaya kahit wala ng tubig mula sa fountain ay mukha pa ring romantic ang lugar. Doon napili ni Baekhyun na magpahinga right after eating his lunch. 

  
  


"Ang ganda rito no?"

  
  


Suddenly, there was a deep baritone voice siyang narinig sa likod niya. Nang lingunin niya ito, hindi siya nagkamali. It's the ever great and charming Chanyeol.

  
  


"Anong ginagawa mo rito?", he asked with that undeniable hostile tone in his voice.

  
  


"Nagpapahangin."

  
  


"Ah, okay. Sige, alis na ako."

  
  


"Wait, wait. Bakit naman…wag muna", Baekhyun can fucking hear that pleading voice and wow hindi talaga bagay sa suot at itsura niya ang inaasta niya ngayon. Mukha siyang nagmamakaawang tuta.

  
  


"Ang creepy mong pakinggan."

  
  


"S-sorry… I mean, pwede naman tayo kasing mag-stay pareho sa lugar na 'to?"

  
  


"No, I don't think so."

  
  


"I'll be quiet, promise."

  
  


"I can't trust you lalo't ikaw ang unang nagsalita kanina."

  
  


Magkalayo pa rin sila ngayon pero magkaharap silang nag-uusap, each standing on the other side of the fountain. Ngayong mas nakita niya na ito (because he really wasn't paying attention earlier, gago na kung gago), narealize niyang Chanyeol really looked like a professional model now. Hindi na siya mukhang part-timer at halatang malaki na ang kinikita sa bawat ngiti o titig sa camera. Chanyeol looked  _ a lot _ different now.

  
  


"Sorry."

  
  


"It's fine. Ako na lang ang aalis. You can rest here."

  
  


"Sunn—"

  
  


"Wag mong itutuloy", pagputol niya bago pa man matapos banggitin ang dating palayaw niya. Nakita niya naman kung paanong nagtaka ang mukha ni Chanyeol at nang marealize nito ang gusto niyang ipahiwatig ay kaagad na lumungkot ang itsura nito. 

  
  


"Baekhyun, please. 'Wag mo naman akong iwasan."

  
  


When he heard that ay napapikit at napabuntong-hininga na lang ito bago sumagot.

"I'm not, in any way, avoiding you. Because if I really am, hindi ko na sana tinanggap ang project na 'to. I just want us to be professionals, that's all."

  
  


"I know, but —"

  
  


"Let's just keep it that way and not talk if it's not needed. You can rest here. Have a good day, Mr. Park."

  
  


The abandoned fountain is indeed one of the most romantic areas of the mansion but Baekhyun chose not to stay.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Okay, pack-up na!", one of the head staff shouted as they wrapped up the shoot. 

  
  


Alas syete na ng gabi sila natapos at pagod na pagod si Chanyeol, physically, mentally and emotionally. Hindi naman talaga dahil lang sa trabaho ang kapaguran niya. After that incident during their lunch break, ay mas lalo siyang napanghinaan ng loob na lapitan o kausapin si Baekhyun. Halatang-halata ang sama ng loob nito sa kanya, hindi lang sa tono ng pananalita, sa sinasabi, kundi na rin sa tingin nito.

  
  


Baekhyun's gaze looked soulless. Malamig ang tingin nito sa kanya. Gone are the days kung kailan hindi niya na halos makita ang mga mata nito dahil sa labis na pagtawa o pag-ngiti. Ni hindi niya nga rin narinig the whole day ang mataas na tono ng boses nito. Baekhyun has that distinct tone when speaking — 'yung tunog masigla, masaya. Ang tanging napansin lang niya ay ang pagtango at mga tipid na tingin at ngiti nito. Kung may sasabihin man, ay tungkol sa trabaho lang talaga. Higit sa lahat, mukhang wala na yata talaga siyang pag-asang makausap ito dahil hindi niya na ito nahagilap pagkatapos ng lunch break nila.

  
  


_ Baka nga tuluyan nang umalis. _

  
  


Bitbit ang chocolate bouquet on his left hand, Chanyeol headed towards the parking lot with a heavy heart. Naubos na yata ang swerte niya sa universe noon. Ngayon, ni katiting, walang natira. 

  
  


He unlocked his phone (na ang wallpaper pa rin ay ang mga kamay nilang magkaholding-hands) to call his driver. Napatingin siya sa mga naka-hilerang sasakyan at hindi niya nakikita ang car nila. Kinakabahan siya at baka umuwi na ang driver. Kung ganoon, wala siyang sasakyan pabalik ng Manila. Mahirap ding mag book ng sasakyan lalo na’t medyo secluded ang location at exclusive yung village.

  
  


“Hello? Pinauwi mo na ba yung driver? Ba’t wala dito yung sasakyan?”

  
  


He turned around, para talaga siyang na-basted sa tayo niya, may bitbit pang malaking bouquet. “Talaga? Paano ako uuwi?”

  
  


Nagpalakad-lakad siya sa parking lot. “Wait, what?!”

  
  


Pagharap niya, timing naman at tumigil sa tapat niya ang isang sasakyang itim.

  
  


“Are you sure?... Sige, okay, bye.”

  
  


He locked his phone and looked at the car. Napaatras siya when the window rolled down.

  
  


Si Baekhyun.

  
  


“Get in, ihahatid kita.”

  
  


“Huh?”

  
  


“Gusto mo bang umuwi o hindi?”

  
  


“Gusto.”   
  


“Ano pang hinihintay mo dyan?”

  
  


He slowly walked towards the car and opened the back seat door.

  
  


“Are you sure sa likod ka uupo? Ano mo ako? Driver?” Baekhyun looked at him through the rear view mirror.

  
  


Nagpang-abot ang mata nila at nagtitigan. Tama nga ang observation niya kanina, it isn’t the same Sunny anymore. Masyado siyang seryoso.

  
  


He went out of the car and slowly entered the passenger seat.

  
  


“Wear your seatbelt. Don’t worry, hindi ‘yan sira.”

  
  


Napatigil si Chanyeol for a second. He remembered, the last time na hinatid niya si Baekhyun before they broke up, sira ang seatbelt niya kaya he had to put his arm in front of Baekhyun the whole time. That was his first car. Ngayon, he drives the latest SUV from Toyota.

  
  


When the belt snapped, Baekhyun changed gear and started driving. 

  
  


Hindi sila nagkibuan. Ang awkward kasi hindi naman sanay si Chanyeol na nasa passenger seat siya. Hindi rin siya sanay na pinagmamaneho siya ni Baekhyun. At mas lalong hindi siya sanay na hindi sila nag-uusap kahit magkatabi at nasa iisang sasakyan lang.

  
  


He opened his phone and was about to message Sehun when suddenly, Baekhyun asked a question.

  
  


“Sa condo ba kita ihahatid o baka may dadaanan ka pa?”   
  


“Hmm?”   
  


“Sa condo ba kita ihahatid o sa iba?” Baekhyun asked, still focused on the road.

  
  


“Sa condo na. Ba’t mo natanong?”   
  


“Wala, may bitbit ka kasing bouquet, akala ko pupuntahan mo pa jowa mo.”

  
  


Napangiti si Chanyeol pero pinigilan niya. “Wala akong jowa… Para sa’yo yan.”

  
  


“Oh?”

  
  


Tumango si Chanyeol at hinagod ang hita niya.

  
  


“Ba’t ka kinakabahan?”

  
  


“Ha?”   
  


Tumingin si Baekhyun sa kanya tapos sa kamay niyang nakahagod sa hita niya.

  
  


“Ahh. Hindi.”

  
  


_ Hindi niya parin pala nakakalimutan. _

  
  


Kapag kinakabahan si Chanyeol, pinapakalma niya ang sarili sa paghagod ng mga hita niya.

  
  


“Sus.”   
  


Huminga nang malalim si Chanyeol. 

  
  


“Kinakabahan ako kasi kasama kita.”

  
  


“Hindi naman kita aawayin. Ako? Mang-aaway? People change, Yeol. Sadly, yung iba, nagbabago sa maling paraan.” Baekhyun sounded bitter.  _ He is. _

  
  


Chanyeol wanted to say na sana nga inaway na lang siya. Siguro mas maluwag pa sa pakiramdam. Hindi 'yung ganito na may mabigat na hangin sa paligid nila.

  
  


“Baek?”

  
  


“Hmm?”

  
  


“Galit ka pa ba sakin?”

  
  


Baekhyun let out a small laugh. 

“Tingin mo?”   
  


“Oo. Galit pa rin.”   
  


Baekhyun smirked.

  
  


“We haven’t talked since that night. Hindi mo ko binigyan ng chance na ayusin.”   
  


"Wala naman na kasing dapat ayusin, Yeol."

  
  


Hindi na nagtanong pa si Chanyeol at hinayaan nalang muna na kumalma muna ang atmosphere sa loob ng sasakyan. Medyo madilim pa rin ang dinadaanan nila at konti lang ang nakakasalubong nilang sasakyan.

  
  


“Malayo pa ba tayo sa?”

  
  


“Slight.”

  
  


“Ahh.”

  
  


Puro isang salita lang yung mga sagot ni Baekhyun, halatang hindi interesado makipag-usap sa kanya. Pero syempre, hindi siya susuko. Matagal niyang hinintay ang pagkakataong makasama si Sunny na silang dalawa lang. Naisip niya, nasa iisang sasakyan sila at wala na talagang paraan para iwasan siya ni Baekhyun.

  
  


Iniurong ni Chanyeol ang upuan at sumandal sa bintana ng sasakyan.

  
  


“Wala na ba talaga, Baek?”

  
  


“Pinagsasabi mo dyan? Umayos ka nga.” Baekhyun took a glance na parang nakakaloko yung mukha.

  
  


“May nagmamay-ari na ba ng puso mo?”

  
  


Tumawa lang si Baekhyun pero hindi ramdam ni Chanyeol yung saya.

  
  


“Huli na ba ako?”

  
  


Napatigil ang sasakyan sa traffic. “Kung hindi ka lang talaga nagbago…” pabulong na sabi ni Baekhyun.

  
  


“Nagbago?”

  
  


Umusad ang traffic at huminga ng malalim si Baekhyun. Ramdam niya ang bigat ng titig ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

  
  


“Sabihin mo sakin, Baek. Sa paanong paraan ako nagbago?”

  
  


Hindi sumagot si Baekhyun at napansin ni Chanyeol na medyo bumagal na yung takbo nila at nag-signal siyang papunta sa kanan.

  
  


“Teka, dito mo ‘ko ibababa?”, sumilip si Chanyeol sa labas at nagtaka kasi hindi pa pamilyar sa kanya yung dinadaanan nila.

  
  


“Syempre hindi. Gutom ako, gusto kong mag-goto.”

  
  


Nag-park si Baekhyun sa gilid ng daan at pinatay ang sasakyan. “Ano, sasama ka ba? Kasi kung hindi, hindi ko papatayin yung aircon.”

  
  


Tinanggal agad ni Chanyeol ang seatbelt at bumaba na. Sumunod si Baekhyun at inunahan na siya sa gotohan. Oorder na sana si Baekhyun pero ipinatong ni Chanyeol ang kamay sa counter at kinausap ang nagbabantay.

  
  


“Dalawang order ng goto, yung malaki… Isang Tokwa’t Baboy tapos isang Penoy po. Dalawang tubig na rin. Pwede ho bang makahingi ng extra bawang?”

  
  


Hindi na naka-imik si Baekhyun kasi after 4 years, alam na alam pa rin ni Chanyeol ang order niya, down to the extra bawang.

  
  


“Magkano ho lahat?”   
  


“Wait, ako magbabayad ng order ko.”   
  


“Ako na. Eto na o.” Naglabas ng pitaka si Chanyeol at nag abot ng limang daan.

  
  


“Sure? Kaya ko namang magbayad ng akin.”   
  


“Deh, okay na. Hanap ka nalang ng bakanteng mesa.”

  
  


Nakahanap ng bakanteng mesa si Baekhyun at umupo. Habang naghihintay kay Chanyeol, hindi niya maiwasang titigan ito habang nag-aabang ng order nila.

  
  


Maong na itim, malaking tshirt na puti, baseball cap na itim at sneakers. Pormahan niya pa rin dati, except blonde na ang buhok niya at undercut pa.

  
  


Mas pumogi. He admitted. Sana mas naging mature. Pambawi niya.

  
  


Naalala ni Baekhyun yung mga panahong hinihintay niya si Chanyeol sa gotohan sa tapat ng office nila after work. Doon kasi ang favorite dining place nila. Kahit maingay, mausok, at simple, masaya sila.

  
  


Doon ang first date nila, doon naging sila, doon sila unang nag-away… andami-daming firsts doon. 

  
  


Napangiti si Baekhyun kasi naalala niya rin yung first “I love you” ni Chanyeol doon. Ginamit niya pa ang Tokwa’t Baboy para sabihin yun.

  
  


“Anong iniisip mo?”, nilapag ni Chanyeol ang tray sa harap niya at nagulat siya.

  
  


“Wala. Tagal mo naman.”   
  


“Sorry, naghanap pa sila ng mangkok para sa extra bawang mo.”

  
  


“Ahh.”

  
  


Like clockwork, inilapag ni Baekhyun ang mga order sa mesa habang si Chanyeol naman ang nagpunas ng mga kubyertos na gagamitin nila at binalatan ang Penoy para sa kanya.

  
  


“Hipan mo muna", paalala ni Chanyeol saka binigay ang itlog.

“Thanks.”

  
  


Nagsimula silang kumain, parehong gutom kaya parehong hindi na muna nagsalita. Walang usap-usap pero alam yung bawat galaw. Alam ni Chanyeol kelan nilalagyan ni Baekhyun ng bawang yung goto niya at alam niya pa rin kapag nauhaw na ito. Pinagbukas niya ito ng tubig at iniabot sa kanya. 

  
  


“Thanks.”   
  


Nag-abot din ng tissue si Chanyeol at kinuha ito ni Baekhyun sabay punas sa bibig.

  
  


“Ayaw mo na?”   
  


“Pause na muna parang nabigla tiyan ko.” 

  
  


Sumagot si Baekhyun habang nakatingin sa sasakyan niya. Lumingon din si Chanyeol at tumigil na sa pag kain.

  
  


“Bago?”   
  


“Hmm?”, natigil sa pag-inom ng tubig si Baekhyun.

  
  


“Yung sasakyan.”   
  


“Ahh. Oo, kakabili ko lang last month.”   
  


“San na yung dati mo?”   
  


“Binenta ko na. Sira na rin yung makina eh.”   
  


“Ahh.”

  
  


“Ikaw, for sure, maganda na kotse mo.”

  
  


“Di naman.” 

  
  


_ Pa-humble pero totoong maganda na yung sasakyan niya compared sa dati. _

  
  


“Yung lumang sasakyan mo? Binenta mo na rin?”   
  


“Wala, nandoon lang sa bahay nakaparada.”

  
  


“Bakit ‘di mo pa ibenta? Sayang din ‘yung kikitain mo don.”

  
  


“Memories.”

  
  


Tumango ng dahan-dahan si Baekhyun.

  
  


Memories. Isang salita pero andaming nagflashback sa utak niya.

  
  


First kiss nila na napaka-cute.

First road trip nilang na-flatan pa.

  
  


First job interview niya bilang isang executive at hindi intern.

  
  


Mga grocery shopping nila.

  
  


Mga drive-thru kapag nagpapababa ng tama mula sa inuman.

  
  


Mga away nila sa traffic...

...At mga make-up sex nilang hindi na kayang pigilan.

  
  


Biglang nahiya si Baekhyun sa mga naisip at napainom ulit ng tubig.

  
  


“Ginagamit ko parin kasi paminsan kapag malapit lang yung pupuntahan ko.”   
  


“Weh? Ikaw? Nagda-drive pa rin ng Corolla mo? Sa status mo na yan?”, uminom ulit ng tubig si Baekhyun habang umiiling.

  
  


“Bakit? Ano ba status ko ngayon? Eh ako pa rin naman ‘to.”

  
  


Naubo si Baekhyun at halatang he disagrees. 

“Huwag ka nga, Yeol. Tanggapin mo na kasing you changed.”

  
  


“In what way? Sige nga.”

  
  


“Gusto mo bang mag-away na naman tayo dito?”

  
  


“Hindi ba pwedeng pag-usapan nang maayos?”   
  


“Paano? Ikaw mismo nakalimot ng mga kasunduan natin. Sabi mo ihahatid mo 'ko everytime may out of town ako. Pero noong nagkaka-stable booking ka na, nakalimutan mo na bigla."

  
  


"Alam mo namang nakakapagod din 'yun, diba?"

  
  


"Nakakapagod pero kaya mo pang pumarty after work?" Baekhyun played with his food at iniwasang tumingin kay Chanyeol. Sobrang liit ng bagay na yun pero dinibdib niya.

  
  


"Isang beses lang naman 'yon."

  
  


"Really? Isang beses ang pag-party pero gabi-gabing may pinupuntahang inuman for your new set of friends? C'mon, nakalimutan mo na ba?"

  
  


Alam ni Baekhyun na hindi magandang mag-away sa harap ng pagkain pero hindi niya rin mapigilan ang magsalita lalo't kanina pa rin naman siya kinukulit ni Chanyeol. Kung bakit naman kasi nag-stop over pa sila sa gotohan. Kung tiniis na lang sana niya ang gutom at hinatid na si Chanyeol derecho sa condo niya, wala sanang pag-aaway na nagaganap ngayon.

  
  


Saglit niyang tiningnan si Chanyeol dahil hindi na ito muling nagsalita. Katulad niya, nakayuko lang ito at nilalaro ang pagkain.

  
  


"Kumain na nga lang tayo nang makauwi ka na", banggit ni Baekhyun. 

  
  


Pero wala pang tatlong subo ay bigla na namang nagsalita si Chanyeol. 

  
  


"I'm sorry."

  
  


Chanyeol's voice was soft and small. Parang maliit na bulong. Pakiramdam ni Baekhyun ay mas sinasabi niya ito sa sarili niya kaysa sa kanya. 

  
  


"I'm sorry. You didn't deserve any of that."

  
  


Doon siya lubos na napatigil sa pag-kain at napaharap kay Chanyeol na nananatiling nakayuko at tila dinadasalan ang pagkain niya. 

  
  


"Kanina pa kasi ako nangungulit sa'yo. Kanina pa kita tinatanong kung meron ka na bang iba, o kung galit ka pa sa'kin pero hindi pa rin ako nakakahingi ng tawad. Sorry din kasi natagalan. Long overdue na 'tong sorry na 'to pero sana matanggap mo pa rin."

  
  


Pabulong pa rin ang pagsasalita niya. Mahina. Parang walang lakas. Mabuti na nga lang at sila lang ang tao roon kaya malinaw niyang naririnig ang bawat salita nito.

  
  


Hindi niya rin naman ipagkakaila. Pakiramdam niya, may kung anong pumiga sa puso niya matapos ang pagkahaba-habang sinabi ni Chanyeol. 

  
  


"Wala naman nang magagawa, Chanyeol. Tapos naman na. Hindi maibabalik ng sorry mo 'yung dating tayo."

  
  


"Alam ko naman, Baek. Pero sana, this time, mapakinggan mo na ako."

  
  


Baekhyun didn't answer but Chanyeol still proceeded to talk.

  
  


"I was so damn nervous hindi lang kanina. Noong mga nakaraang araw pa. Noong nalaman kong magiging magkakatrabaho tayo even for a short period of time. 'Di nga ako makapaniwala na pumayag ka sa totoo lang. Iniisip ko baka prank lang ito at baka i-ditch mo ako."

  
  


"Kaya kong panindigan ang mga desisyon ko, Yeol. 'Di mo ba ako kilala?"

  
  


He cleared his throat first before continuing.

  
  


"Kinakabahan ako kasi… paano kita haharapin? Kaya ba kitang harapin? But of course, excited din ako.  _ I want to see you.  _ Sabi ko pa, okay lang kahit sungitan mo ako o awayin mo ako basta makita kita. I know, I'm being greedy right now kasi pati pag-kausap ginagawa ko na. Pero gusto ko na rin kasing gamitin 'tong chance na 'to para makapag-explain sa'yo. Kung sobrang galit ka pa rin after this, hindi na kita kukulitin. You'll never see me again."

  
  
  


There's a nagging feeling at Baekhyun's chest at the thought that he won't see him ever again. Iba pa rin pala kapag sinabi nang harapan. Still, hindi niya pinansin iyon at sinagot si Chanyeol.

  
  


"Bakit hindi mo ginawa dati? 4 years na, Yeol. Ang tagal na."

  
  


"Sorry. Natakot lang din ako. Naisip ko, baka pwede pa rin tayong magkita somewhere along the way bilang hindi naman malaki ang industry na 'to 'di ba? Mali ako. Inasa ko sa panahon."

  
  


Hindi nga yata talaga pwedeng iasa lahat sa oras. Baekhyun got his point there. Siya rin naman hindi nakausad. Hanggang ngayon, nabubuhay pa rin siya sa panahong 'yon. Hanggang ngayon, may sama pa rin siya ng loob.

  
  


"It was a torture for me, Yeol. Bago pa lang tayo mag-break, nahirapan na ako. Hindi ka sumisipot sa usapan. There was a time that I waited for you nang apat na oras. I was thinking na baka na-extend 'yung shoot only to find out that you were with you friends. Kahit mga simpleng bagay tungkol sa'tin nakakalimutan mo na. Minsan kapag magkasama tayo, you were not paying attention. It sounds petty now that we're talking about it again pero, Yeol… during that time, alam mo ba kung anong tumatakbo sa isip ko?"

  
  


Napabuntong-hininga muna siya bago muling magsalita.

  
  


"I was trying to find excuses even if you didn't give one. Baka busy ka. Baka pagod. Baka pressured. I was trying to convince myself na okay lang 'yan, na it's part of you and I have to understand kasi nga pinili ko 'yon. Pinili kong mahalin ka. But you know what, narealize ko rin na hindi ko kaya ng ako lang. Hindi dapat one-way ang relasyon 'di ba? Pero bakit pakiramdam ko, mag-isa ako noong mga panahong 'yon?"

  
  


"Baek…"

  
  


"Still, thank you for apologizing."

  
  


At that moment, Chanyeol looked at him pero napaiwas din ito bigla at muling napayuko. 

  
  


For a minute, pareho nilang itinuon ang buong atensyon sa pagkain pero napansin niyang pareho naman silang hindi talaga kumakain. Unti-unti nang lumalamig ang goto at nalalata na rin ang tokwang nakababad sa toyo't suka. 

  
  


_ "Make peace with yourself." _

  
  


It was Chanyeol who talked again.

  
  


"Naaalala mo ba 'yon? Sinabi mo 'yon sa'kin noong na-open up ako sa'yo ang tungkol sa mga pagkakamali ko sa trabaho ko. Sabi mo pa, nandiyan ka lang naman palagi pero mahalaga pa rin na at peace ako sa sarili ko. Tama ka. At sana pala pinakinggan kita."

  
  


Chanyeol sounds remorseful nang banggitin iyon. Ramdam ang bigat sa boses niya. 

  
  


"Mahirap pala talaga kapag may pinapatunayan sa sarili, 'no? Hinding-hindi ka pala talaga matatahimik."

  
  


"What? What do you mean?"

  
  


"I was trying so fucking hard to fit in. Noong naging full time model na ako at nag-uumpisa na ring lumaki ang mundo ko, pakiramdam ko, kailangan magustuhan ako ng lahat. Kailangan lagi akong nandiyan kapag nagyaya sila. Dapat makiayon ako kasi kung hindi, mapag-iiwanan ako. Akala ko kailangan kong magbago kasi nagbabago na rin ang ginagalawan ko. Mali pala. Narealize ko lang lahat nang mawala ka."

  
  


When Baekhyun looked at him again, napansin niyang pasimpleng ipinadaan ni Chanyeol ang palad sa mga mata niya. Naririnig din niya ang pagsinghot nito. Senyales na umiiyak talaga.

  
  


"At pinagsisisihan ko lahat ng 'yon, Baekhyun. Sana pala mas maaga kong nakita. Sana pala nalaman ko kaagad kung ano talaga ang mahalaga sa hindi. Ang gago ko lang because I took you for granted. It's as if I've forgotten about you. I always thought that you'll be there at hindi mo ako iiwan kahit anong mangyari. Napapagod pala talaga. Kahit sa pagmamahal."

  
  


This time, tiningnan na siya ni Chanyeol directly and he was right, namumula ang mata nito at may mga nangingilid pang luha. Pakiramdam ni Baekhyun, bumaliktad ang sikmura niya sa nakitang iyon. Chanyeol looked hopeless. He looked miserable. 

  
  


And Baekhyun can't find any satisfaction in it.

  
  


Ito 'yung gusto niya dati 'di ba? Gusto niyang makarinig nang paulit ulit na sorry. Parang dati lang, hiniling din niyang makita na umiiyak si Chanyeol para lang masabi niyang hindi lang siya ang nasasaktan. 

  
  


Pero bakit gano'n? Bakit parang doble ang sakit sa kanya?

  
  


"Baek… I'm sorry for hurting you while I was busy trying to prove something to myself", Chanyeol said as his tears began to flood. Pinipilit pa rin nga nitong pigilan ang pagtulo ng luha sa pamamagitan nang pagkusot ng mata and Baekhyun can only see his shoulders shaking while crying. 

  
  


First time niyang makitang umiiyak nang ganito si Chanyeol. Noong sila pa, nakita niya kung paano ito malungkot pero hindi niya ito nakitang naiyak nang ganito.

  
  


No, hindi ito ang gusto niya.

  
  


He would never want Chanyeol to cry like this. 

  
  


"Bakit hindi mo sinabi sa'kin?", Baekhyun asked as he wiped Chanyeol's tears with his thumb. Umiwas naman ito sabay tawa nang hilaw.

  
  


"Akala ko kasi kontrolado ko pa. Little did I know, I'm slowly losing you."

  
  


Tinitigan lang niya si Chanyeol sa sagot niya. Tonight, naging sobrang honest nito, to the point that it's becoming overwhelming for him. He admits, lumambot siya nang makita ang sinseridad ni Chanyeol. Pakiramdam niya, bumalik sila sa umpisa. 

  
  


"We can't revise the things we've already done, Yeol. Ang mahalaga, may natutunan ka at handa ka nang magbago ulit."

  
  


"Even if it means losing you?"

  
  


"Even if it means losing the people you love..."

  
  


Baekhyun's smile looks soft and sad at the same time. Naisip ni Chanyeol na mukhang hanggang dito na lang talaga yata. Siguro, magpapasalamat na lang siya kung maging magkaibigan man sila pagkatapos nito. He did his best. Sinabi niya ang matagal niya nang nararamdaman at sana'y nakarating ito kay Baekhyun. Maybe he really just had to be grateful if he'll be forgiven. 'Yun lang din naman ang hiniling niya 'di ba?

  
  


"... maswerte ka siguro 'pag bumalik ang nawala", Baekhyun whispered at muntik pa nga niyang hindi marinig.

  
  


"H-ha?"

  
  


"Kumain ka na, malamig na 'yung goto."

  
  


Hinawakan niya muna ang mangkok bago humigop. Oo nga, malamig na. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\---

"Maxx?", alok ni Chanyeol pagkabalik nila sa sasakyan.

  
  


Tuwing pagkatapos kasi nilang mag-goto ay agad na nag-kekendi si Baekhyun dahil sa maraming bawang na ipinapalagay niya. Maxx na red ang paborito niya kaya palagi siyang may dalang ganoon dati. Ngayon, nakasanayan na lang niya at kahit sa sasakyan niya ay may stock pa siya.

  
  


Napatingin muna rito si Baekhyun bago ito tinanggap. "Thanks."

  
  


Mas magaan na ang hangin ngayon kumpara sa biyahe nila kanina. Walang nagsasalita sa kanila pero alam nila pareho na maayos ang pakiramdam ng isa't-isa.

  
  


It's a little less heavy now for Chanyeol. At least ngayon, nasabi niya na ang mga gusto niyang sabihin at mukhang ganoon din naman si Baekhyun. 

  
  


"Kumusta na pala si Sehun? Sila pa rin ba ni Soo?"

  
  


"Oo. Magpapakasal na sila sa February."

  
  


"Wow! Talaga? Ikakasal na pala sila. I'm happy for them. Kausapin ko nga si Kyungsoo some other time. Grabe, parang kailan lang."

  
  


Nakita naman ni Chanyeol ang pag-ngiting iyon at alam niyang totoo ang pinanggagalingan ng kasiyahang iyon. Although hindi palaging magkausap ay close sila ni Kyungsoo. Minsan nga, nakakapag-inuman pa ng silang dalawa lang. 

  
  


"Baek…"

  
  


"Hmm?"

  
  


"Wala, wala." 

  
  


Chanyeol had to restrain himself. Ni hindi niya nga alam kung napatawad na ba siya nito. 

“Ano?”

  
“Walaaa.”

  
“Ano ba, Yeol. We just had our long overdue confrontation tapos ngayon, mahihiya ka?”, may kaunting pang-asar na sa tono ng boses niya.   
  


Napakamot sa batok si Chanyeol.

  
  


“Uhmm… Okay na ba tayo?”

  
  


“Ha?”

  
  


“I mean, I know hindi madaling patawarin o kalimutan yung mga nagawa ko pero sana we can be friends again?”

  
  


Baekhyun cleared his throat and his hand tightened the grip unto the steering wheel. “Okay.”

  
  


“Sure? 'Yung hindi ka napipilitan.”   
  


Natawa si Baekhyun, 'yung tawang walang harang. Yung tawang-tawa talaga siya. 'Yun ang namiss ni Chanyeol makita at pakinggan.

  
  


Hindi muna sumagot si Baekhyun at nagmaneho lang. Siguro, nag-iisip ng desisyon na ikagagaan din ng loob niya. At desisyon na silang dalawa yung totoong matutuwa.

  
  


Hinintay lang din ni Chanyeol na sumagot si Baekhyun pero medyo na-aanxious na siya kasi malapit na sila. Tumingin siya kay Baekhyun at sa daan ulit.

  
  


“Okay na, Yeol. Huwag ka na mag-alala dyan.”

  
  


Napangiti si Chanyeol. “Na-miss ko marinig yung tawa mo.”

  
  


“Bakit? Tumatawa naman ako kanina sa shoot ah.”   
  


“Oo, pero naramadaman kong hindi genuine tapos ang tipid pa. Ni hindi ka nga ngumingiti masyado.”   
  


“Wala naman kasing nakakatuwa roon.”   
  


“Hindi ka ba masayang nakita ako?”   
  


“Masaya.” Tumingin si Baekhyun sa kanya.

  
  


Baekhyun can’t help but smile. Tipid pero malaman.   
  
  


Chanyeol bit his lower lip in an attempt to hide his surprise. 

  
  


_ May kilig pa rin talaga. _

  
  


“May isang tanong pa pala ako.”   
  


Baekhyun made a right turn at nasa gate na sila ng condo building ni Chanyeol.

  
  


“Ano yun?” He parked at the nearest space and pulled the hand brake.

  
  


“Bakit hindi nila alam na Sunny yung palayaw mo?”

  
  


Tinanggal ni Baekhyun ang seatbelt at sumandal ng maayos sa upuan. “Ahh. 'Yun. Wala. Parang old self ko kasi si Sunny. Hindi ko na masyadong nafee-feel na ako ‘yun.”

  
  


"Uh… dahil ba sa'kin?"

  
  


Baekhyun smiled at Chanyeol. This time, pure na ngiti. 'Yung wala nang pagtatago ng sama ng loob.

  
  


"To be honest? You were part of the reason. Pakiramdam ko kasi, sa tuwing may tatawag sa'kin nang ganoon, naririnig ko 'yung boses mo, 'yung tono ng pagbanggit mo… basically, ikaw kaagad ang naalala ko. Kaya sabi ko, tawagin na lang nila ako sa totoong pangalan. Tapos ayun, nakasanayan na lang. Bakit mo pala natanong?"

  
  


Surprisingly, hindi siya nasaktan o na-offend nang malaman ang sagot ni Baekhyun. It was reasonable. Siguro, kung siya rin, baka nga kalimutan niya na lang din ang ganoong palayaw. 

  
  


"Wala naman. Nagtaka lang din ako."

  
  


"Why, do you still want to call me that way?", Baekhyun asked with that cute mischievous smile.

  
  


"Oo… sana."

  
  


"Hmm, sige pag-iisipan ko 'yan."

  
  


"Sabi mo 'yan ha?"

  
  


"Oo nga! O dali na, tsupi na, magpahinga ka na."

  
  


"Awww. Thanks sa concern! Pero 'di mo ba ako ihahatid?", Chanyeol asked while playfully wiggling his eyebrows. Nagbakasakali lang naman siya kung talaga bang makikipagkulitan na rin si Baekhyun sa kanya.

  
  


"Napaka mo!", banggit ni Baekhyun sabay pabirong irap nito. "Tara na!"

  
  


Ilang hakbang lang din naman mula sa sasakyan at sa lobby ng condo na tinitirahan ni Chanyeol. Baekhyun just stood there, palinga-linga sa paligid, as if reminiscing something.

  
  


"Ngayon na lang din ako nakapunta rito."

  
  


"You're welcome anytime."

  
  


"Okay, mag-ready ka sa mga ambush visits ko", sabay tawa nito.

  
  


"Uhh… Baek?"

  
  


"Yes?"

  
  


Nahihiya man ay naisip niyang chance na niya ito. At kung papayag si Baekhyun, he'll take it as a positive sign.

  
  


"I know it’s a long shot pero will you be my date sa rehearsal dinner nila Sehun and Soo?", tanong niya sabay hawak sa batok.

  
  


"Kailan 'yan?"

  
  


"Next week. Saturday."

  
  


Ilang segundo rin siyang naghintay ng sagot ni Baekhyun dahil mukhang pinag-iisipan talaga nito ang pag-sama. 

  
  


"Depende... kung maaraw."

“Maaraw?”

“Sunny.”

“ Okay… Sunny.”

  
And Baekhyun smiled, oh so blindingly. Now he knows, he's already at home.

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


WAKAS


End file.
